1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a method for entry of data and arithmetic operations into an machine with calculating functions and more particularly to a method for entry of figures and arithmetic operations with automatic delimitation of figures, calculation of a result and automatic selection of operations.
2. Discussion of the Background
Calculators and similar mathematical machines utilize figures in an electronic form. Such figures can be input directly if they are generated from other electronic equipment. However many figures must be input directly from paper form. While the processing of electronic data by a machine for electronic data processing is very fast, the manual input of data by a keypad to form the electronic data is comparatively slow, not very effective and fatiguing.
Although direct input of electronic information is increasing, paper is still widely utilized as a data carrier since it has the advantages of being fixed and relatively permanent. Unfortunately, before such information can be utilized it must be transformed into electronic format.
While humans are capable of intelligent thought and of several methods of communication, the human processing of visual information to form electronic data is not very effective. Accordingly, where humans and machines interact, the translation of knowledge on the part of humans into data that the machines can understand is an area of reduced effectiveness.
One particular area where this is true is where numbers must be entered for calculation into a machine with calculating functions. The numbers must be read off a sheet and transformed into electric signals such as by using a keypad to form the input to an electronic calculating machine. This operation is slowed, not only by the time it takes for the operator to read and interpret the numbers, but by the necessity for the operator to indicate the end of (or delimit) one number before progressing to the next number or calculating the result. Likewise, it is necessary to indicate for each figure a particular arithmetic operation, an enter command or result command which must be performed for each number.